Web is so stupid
by Lun'Art
Summary: Deux colocataires, un lycée, un site web, deux vies brisées. [DeathShot] [Yaoi, même s'il y a une absence de démonstrations physiques] DISCLAIMER: Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei
Voilà! Je reviens en force avec une petite histoire, triste, je préviens pour que vous aillez vos mouchoir au cas où! [Ouai ouai.](Quoi ?) [C'est nul.] (FERME LA) [*soupire*]
HUMHUM.  
Bref

ENJOY IT ~

* * *

 **PDV Luffy :**

Voilà Law est enfin partit de la maison! Je fonce dans la pièce principale pour récupérer l'ordinateur avant que la veille ne s'active, car je ne connais toujours pas mot de passe, mais je promet d'y arriver un jour!

Pardon je ne me suis pas présenté! Je suis Monkey D Luffy, j'ai 17 ans et je suis le colocataire du célèbre étudiant Tra..tro..son nom est trop compliqué alors je l'appelle Tra-o! Mais il s'appelle Law et il est troooooooop beau ~

Oui..je suis complètement sous le charme de mon colocataire, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver terriblement attirant avec tous ses tatouages et son style gothique. Haaa ~ Vraiment trop beau ~  
Il est très célèbre dans son université, et je le vois souvent aller sur le site de cette fac! Mais il refuse toujours que je vois les commentaires fait sur lui, donc je profite qu'il soit absent ~ J'entre le mot de passe, oui je connais son identifiant et mot de passe mais pas celui de l'ordinateur, pas de ma faute hein! J'entre dans le sanctuaire d'étudiant et découvre de nombreux dossiers. Soudain je trouve ce que je cherche et lis tous les commentaires.

 **"Law ne devrait pas avoir un colocataire pareil!"**  
 **"Law-sama est bien trop beau pour une telle mocheté."**  
 **"Son copain est une pute! Vous avez vu sa gueule et son p'tit cul ? Une pute au masculin ce mec."**

 _Hein ?_

Je ne comprend pas..Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ? Je n'ai pourtant rien demander! Cette colocation est totalement le fruit du hasard! Je suis déçu. C'est donc ça que Law refuse de toujours me montrer ? Je le comprend, mais tant pis, j'ai commencé maintenant, alors je lirais tout les jours leurs commentaires, parole de Monkey D Luffy!

 **PDV Law :**

Enfin une journée qui s'achève. Les cours me fatigue, et j'en ai marre. De toute manière je n'écoute pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas. A la place j'ai une petite tête brune surexcité qui me reste à l'esprit.

Trafalgar D Water Law, 20 ans, étudiant. Voilà tout ce que vous avez à savoir de moi même. Je suis actuellement dans un bar, pour travailler. Quoi ? Les études ne sont pas gratuites, il faut bien travailler pour que l'argent rentre. Je n'accepte pas l'argent de mes parents, comme je suis, j'ai décidé de me débrouiller seul, alors je me retrouve à bosser avec une allumette, un Ananas, et une tulipe. Merveilleux.

L'allumette s'appelle Portgas D Ace. Portgas-ya est serveur, c'est plutôt sympa, je profite de la vue de son cul la soirée.  
L'ananas s'appelle Marco-ya, personne ne connait son nom de famille. Marco-ya aussi surnommer le Phoenix est le barman, on le surnomme comme ça pour ses cocktails flambés bleu, vraiment doué ce gars.  
Et la Tulipe c'est simplement mon collègue cuisinier. Eustass Kidd. Eustass-ya est grand, et ses cheveux ne ressemble qu'à un tableau abstrait fait par un enfant. Voilà pourquoi je le traite de tulipe.

Enfin, je n'arrive pas vraiment à me concentrer sur la pile de vaisselle sale et écœurante à mes côtés, une petite tête brune possédant un jolie petit cul me déconnecte de la réalité.

"OI ESPECE DE DOC' DE MERDE TU M'ÉCOUTE QUAND JE TE PARLE ?!"

Je soupire et le regarde d'un air méchant.

"-Non et tu me fais chier la tulipe.  
-CONNARD J'TE JURE TU VA ME LE PAYER!"

Et il continue de lancer de nombreuses injures envers moi, mais sincèrement ça m'est égal.  
Shakky, la patronne, m'aborde et nous commençons à discuter de mon colocataire, et de ces nombreux commentaires laissés sur le blog de la fac. Malheureusement ces commentaires sont postés anonymement, sinon je vous jure, que ces personnes seraient déjà passer sous mon scalpel, et seraient entreposées dans des bocaux comme trophées.

"Sinon, toujours aucun élu de ton cœur mon chou ? ~"

Un élu ? En quelque sorte. Shakky nous surveilles toujours, car elle nous apprécies comme ses enfants, alors elle s'y intéresse. Sinon je doit avouer que je n'ai jamais été amoureux, et je crois encore moins au coup de foudre et tout ces trucs romantiques et grotesques de fille, pourtant il y a bien quelqu'un que j'essaye de préserver, car je refuserais de le perdre. Je décide après plusieurs heures de rentrer pour rejoindre Mugiwara-ya, mon colocataire.

 _-1 mois plus tard-_

 **PDV Luffy :**

C'est dur. Vraiment. Comme promis, chaque jour dès que possible, je vais voir les commentaires des camarades de mon bien aimé. Mais j'ai toujours du mal à me faire à tant de cruauté. N'ont-ils pas honte ? Franchement, ça me dépasse.  
Heureusement que Law n'est pas au courant du commencement de ma descente aux Enfers.

 **PDV Law :**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais Mugiwara-ya semble perturbé. J'ai beau le questionner comme je peux, il continu de m'offrir son sourire.  
Je n'avais pas réalisé ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

 _-3 mois plus tard-_

Cela fait maintenant 4 mois que j'ai commencé à me détruire mentalement, et 2 mois que je me détruit physiquement. Tra-o à déjà faillit le voir plusieurs fois, pourtant, je peux paraître tellement innocent, qu'il me laisse tranquille, il ne se doute pas de la torture que je m'inflige seul.  
Oui. Depuis 2 mois, mon corps subit la mutilation, ou la scarification comme vous préférez.  
Ça me fait du bien, ou du moins ça me le fait ressentir, mais là, j'ai besoin de plus. Je commence vraiment a souffrir horriblement de toute cette situation, et la mutilation n'arrive plus à me cacher cette cruelle réalité.

 **"Vous avez vu ça tête dernièrement ? Vraiment, quelle honte."**  
 **"Haha! Tellement hideux! Comment les gens peuvent rester à côté de ce pouilleux ?!"**  
 **"Pourquoi ne meurt-il pas ?"**

Cette phrase là...est vraiment de trop. Je descend en cuisine pour attraper un couteau soigneusement aiguisé par mes soins, puis je remonte devant l'ordinateur sur les draps blanc de la chambre de mon gothique.

 **"C'est vrai, qu'il meurt tient! Ça nous arrangerais tous tellement!"**  
 **"De toute façon il ne sert a rien."**  
 **"Une telle horreur de la nature, il doit être non désiré!"**  
 **"Ce n'est qu'un bâtard qui profite que Law. Je suis sûr qu'il se fait le cul de cette pute tout les soirs, et qu'en plus, ce gosse aime ça."**  
 **"Il pourrait ce faire violer, personne ne s'en occuperait!"**  
 **"Nan mais qu'il crève sa fera des vacances haha!"**

Je prend doucement le couteau et l'amène contre mon bras. De toute manière, ma peau de pêche est déjà tellement abîmée et souillée...  
Je tranche brusquement mon bras, et je continue jusqu'à immaculé les soyeux draps blancs comme neige. Puis tout a coup, je me sens vidé de mes forces, je décide donc m'allonger doucement dans ce lit moelleux. J'aurais tellement aimé partager des instants tellement..amoureux avec Law dans cette chambre..Je décide donc de rassembler la force que je possède et commence à écrire une dernière lettre..la dernière trace de mon existence sur cette Terre.

Je sens le peu de force, que mon corps tente en vain de garder, me quitter, pour sentir à présent la légère brise du soir sur mes joues, qui sont baignées de larmes qui ne veulent pas s'arrêter de couler.  
J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois ma dernière vision de ce monde si malsain, mais c'est impossible.

 _Je t'aime, mais toi non._

 _ **PDV Law :**_

Je suis actuellement en plein boulot, mais mon esprit n'est pas présent. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et il ne part pas au fil des heures, c'est étranges. Je ne vois pas tout de suite la femme à la cigarette arriver et me parler, mais je sens néanmoins sa main sur mon épaule, je la regarde donc.

"-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon chou ?  
-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Law, depuis plusieurs jours tu es complètement ailleurs, tu peux m'en parler tu sais...  
-J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment, rien de plus."

Elle soupire puis s'éloigne.  
Oui, je doit rentrer

 _Au plus vite._

 _-20 minutes après-_

Je suis de retour, et c'est incroyablement calme, beaucoup trop.

 _Ce n'est pas normal._

Soudain une odeur de métal me saisit au nez.  
Un odeur de sang.  
La sentant venir de ma chambre, je me précipite vers elle et ouvre la porte.

 _Sang._  
 _Horreur._  
 _Désespoir._  
 _Colère._  
 _Tristesse._

Voici ce que j'aperçoit devant moi. Un massacre digne des plus grand drama. Mugiwara-ya, non, Luffy allongé de tout sont long, pâle,contrairement à sa peau halé d'ordinaire. Son bras est entailler, avec une profondeur effrayante.

 _-24H après-_

Après avoir appelé les secours, ainsi que la police, on aura décrit cette scène par un suicide.  
Je savais que quelque chose se tramait, et que ce n'était pas forcément sain, mais je n'ai pas vu venir une telle boucherie.  
Avant d'emmener ton cadavre hors du lit, ils m'ont tendu une lettre que je me suit empressé de lire.

 _"Yo Tra-o!_  
 _Dit moi, tu te souviens de ce fameux jour où ont est devenu colocataire ? Tu me trouvais tellement collant haha! A vrai dire je l'ai toujours été..mais j'espère que tu m'appréciais comme ça!_  
 _Dit, tu te souviens quand on est devenu ami ? J'étais tellement heureux ce jour là que tu l'admettes! Tu le niais toujours, mais peut importe, tu l'avais dit maladroitement, c'était trooooooop cool!_  
 _Je me souviens que tu me disais de ne jamais aller voir sur ton ordinateur, ton site de la fac, et tout ces commentaires, mais j'ai quand même été voir curieux que je suis!_

 _Alors j'ai commencé à me dégrader, et tu l'as surement remarqué._

 _Mais il y a une chose que tu n'as jamais remarquer._

 _Tu n'as jamais remarqué mes rougissements à ton égard, tu n'as jamais compris mes envies pour toi, et tu n'as jamais ressentis cette chose qui me rendais heureux mais me détruisais._

 _Tu n'as jamais remarqué que je t'aimais, et que je continue de t'aimer de là où je suis._  
 _Alors ne sois pas triste de ma mort! Continue d'être le Law que j'ai connu, psycho et arrogant, mais tellement attachant!_

 _Je t'observe de là haut Tra-o, donc pas de bêtise!_

 _~Luffy"_

Une lettre digne de toi. Mugiwara-ya...

Mais il y a une chose que tu n'avais pas remarqué que je tentais en vain de me dire, pendant que je laissais aller ma tristesse et mon agonie.  
C'est que je t'aimais aussi, et que j'aurais dus te le dire plus tôt. Comme quoi, la mort m'a prit au dépourvu.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Petit OS tristouné mais vous m'aimez hein ? [Nop.] (MAIS CASSE TOI)  
Hem hem.  
Review ? ~


End file.
